


[ME]我只是一只小猫咪

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: Mark拥有一只猫咪，名字叫Eduardo。





	1. 上

01　　

　　Mark觉得可能是圣诞老人偷听到了自己内心深处最见不得光的愿望，才会在圣诞节当天好心地赠予了他一只柔软乖巧的猫咪。

　　

　　整件事带有一定的魔幻色彩，但从惊讶到接受，Mark只用了一个小时不到。

　　也许还要更短，没有人估算具体时长。

　　大概是凌晨三四点的时候，Mark被扭来扭去的Eduardo给折腾醒了。

　　今天晚上是平安夜，在办完一个小型的派对，喝光所有蛋奶酒过后，Eduardo留在了柯克兰，和Mark分享一张单人床。

　　这很正常，Eduardo是Mark寝室的编外人员，H33里有两个人是他的好朋友，之前也常常因为一些乱七八糟的原因留宿。Chris有洁癖不能忍受第二个人和自己同睡，Dustin的床上堆满了填充玩具腾不出多余的位置，所以Mark的床顺理成章地成为了最佳选择。

　　然后Mark也稀里糊涂地成了Eduardo的好朋友——他没有承认过，可当Eduardo眨巴着一双小鹿眼笑眯眯地对他说“有你做朋友真好”时，他也实在狠不下心反驳，虽然一个月之前Mark还连Eduardo的名字发音都发不准。

　　但Mark还是没有把Eduardo当作自己的朋友。

　　因为他很酷，根本不需要朋友。

　　挤在同一张不算太大的床上，即使Mark和Eduardo都很瘦，也不可避免地会产生身体接触。

　　但这次跟之前的那些都不一样。

　　原本乖乖跟Mark保持一公分距离平躺着熟睡的Eduardo现在把自己缩进了他的怀里，并且变得异常黏人，一直缠着Mark不说，还老是拿脑袋拱他，用脸蛋蹭自己的颈窝，湿软的小舌头来回舔Mark的下巴，骚扰着睡梦中的他。

　　尽管Eduardo平常总是黏糊糊的，但最过分的除了喝醉酒把腿勾上Mark的以外，还没有对他做过这种亲密到色情的举动，就算是在梦里也不可能。

　　所以Mark睁开了眼睛，他本来也浅眠。

　　自从上个月的某一天，Dustin第一次把Eduardo带回寝室以来，Mark快和这位来自南美的人型斑比共度了差不多十个夜晚。Eduardo有着比他好上百的睡相，睡着了的小少爷就像一个天使，童话里那种安安静静的睡美人，以至于Mark一度怀疑Saverin家已经变态到了连孩子的睡眠都要训练的地步。

　　眼下的Eduardo无比反常，Mark需要检查一下是不是出了什么问题。

　　床头小台灯的光是昏暗的暖色调，一点也不刺眼，但这不妨碍Mark在看到Eduardo时惊得倒吸了一口气。

　　“Wardo？”

　　一向很少表情的脸出现了几丝裂痕，Mark的语气里难得充满了迟疑和不确定。

　　脑袋两边冒出对毛茸茸耳朵的Eduardo此时看上去并不高兴，圆溜溜焦糖色的眼睛慢慢睁开，漂亮的脸蛋因为不满而鼓起，两片嘴唇磨蹭了一会儿，然后Mark看到它们分开了，熟悉的软糯腔调发出的却不是他所熟悉的声音。

　　“Meow…”

　　Mark觉得他现在的样子一定很可笑，好在和他同一个房间的Bill一整晚没回来，Chris和Dustin睡在另一间房，没有人会冲进来给他拍照，于是他任由自己做了一些平常绝对不会做的事，比如掐掐自己的脸和手臂。

　　Eduardo不耐烦地在床单上滚了一圈，藏在被子里的柔韧身体暴露在空气中。Eduardo没有带睡衣过来，他是穿着衬衫和平角裤睡觉的。很难指望奢侈品牌的高定能有多好的质量，Eduardo把它睡出了很多褶痕，下摆堆积在肋骨那里，露出对于普通男性来说纤细过头的腰段，赤裸地展现在Mark眼前，Eduardo甚至有腰窝。

　　继续往下是Eduardo挺翘的臀部，被黑色的紧身布料包裹住，勾勒出美好的形状。

　　虽然Mark不认为自己是gay，但这不妨碍他觉得Eduardo有着全世界最可爱的小屁股。

　　可此刻吸引了Mark全部注意的却是那上面多出来的东西。

　　卷毛宅男不自觉地做出了吞咽的动作，带着喉结上下滚动，好像有一小团火在炙烤他的扁桃体，Mark感觉到了渴。

　　Eduardo脊椎的末端，臀瓣缝隙的上边，一条不属于人类的尾巴从黑色内裤延伸到了外面，覆满了雪白蓬松的中长绒毛，缓慢地左右摇晃，既优雅又柔顺。

　　平时能做到三谎雕像崩于前而面不改色的Mark彻底混乱了，他狠狠地咬住自己的手背，在感受了好几秒疼痛过后才松了口。

　　这不是做梦，Mark确定。

　　他走近属于他的床边，单腿跪在床板的边沿，盯着Eduardo的尾巴看了好一会儿，终于下定了决心一般，隔着薄薄的一层布，伸手去碰了碰对方尾巴的最底端，连接Eduardo身体的那部分，Mark得确认这是不是恶作剧——他曾经在黄色网站上看到过一种装饰有毛绒球的玩具，确切来说是一个肛塞，Mark相信Eduardo戴上它绝对也有长了尾巴的视觉效果。

　　“Meow！”

　　Eduardo又叫了一声，这次听得出来是不开心了，Mark的手被不轻不重地扇了一下，是巴西斑比指挥自己的尾巴尖干的。

　　好吧，这可能真的不是生物学领域能解释的人体现象。

　　目前看起来似乎是被猫咪化了的他的好友，动了动支楞在外面的那只耳朵，毛色是要比头发更深一些的棕咖色。

　　Mark的脑子飞快运转，他修的计算机和心理都是逻辑严密的学科，但他对超自然力量的包容度依然很高。

　　也正是由于这个原因，Mark才没有立即拿起手机打911。

　　忽然，Mark很想知道Eduardo鼻子两边有没有新长出胡须，但对方把整张脸都埋进了枕头里。

　　这时的Mark已经自动打消了所有疑惑和顾虑，取而代之的是呈几何数量增长的好奇。他爬上了床……或许对Eduardo来说是窝，扣住对方因为领口下垮而裸露在外的圆润肩膀，一把把人掰过来正面对着自己。

　　没有猫咪胡子。

　　Mark一脸严肃地点了点头，连他本人都没有注意到，如同刚做完了一场考据的实证研究。

　　后果就是他惹恼了一只熟睡中的猫咪，aka他的Wardo。

　　“Meow！！”

　　Eduardo生气了，琥珀色的眼睛睁得老大，不过它们本来也很大，没有预想中的威慑效果，反而让他更有种气急败坏的可爱。

　　“Wow.”

　　Mark在心底发出一声带有赞美意味的惊叹，脸上却很是平静。

　　好友变猫这种惊世骇俗闻所未闻见所未见的事情，普通人估计要花一两年才能消化，才过了不到六十分钟，他已经能做到习以为常。

　　Mark从来都不是普通人。

　　

　　他现在要做两件事。

　　首先，安抚这只暴躁的猫咪。

　　Mark巡视了一下周围，只有床头柜上摆着一小盒Eduardo拿过来送给他的姜饼——Eduardo送了H33的每一个人，没回来的Bill也有份。

　　他拿出一块星星形状的，掰成两半，放进嘴里尝了尝，发现还不错，至少不是属于难吃的那一类。

　　Mark把另一小半握在手心，再试着把手举到Eduardo面前，摊开手掌等着戒备心很重的猫咪把脸凑上来，动了动鼻尖嗅嗅味道，偷瞄Mark一眼觉得他不是什么坏人，于是Eduardo试探着伸出小舌头舔舔那个东西，尝到甜味就变得大胆了，把整张脸都埋进Mark的掌心，专心地把饼干吃完，最后还用舌尖清理了Mark手里的碎屑。

　　喂食完毕后Mark默默地收回了自己的手。

　　只有上帝知道刚才Eduardo舔到他手心时Mark的心脏经历了几次加速和骤停。

　　啊，他的短袖上衣根本遮不住胳膊上倒竖的汗毛和小疙瘩。

　　Mark的嘴唇抿成一条直线，企图无视Eduardo对自己造成的影响。

　　黑夜是会骗人的，Mark锋利的脸部轮廓在暗淡的光线里被柔化了不少，不再那么尖锐和咄咄逼人。

　　Mark可能一辈子都想不到，他在Eduardo的内心最大的标签会是温柔。

　　Eduardo显然是自动重建了对于眼前这个卷毛人类的信任，之前不愉快的记忆一扫而空，他又变成了最开始那只在别人怀里蹭来蹭去的猫咪，这次还要更过分一点，他直接用舌头舔了。

　　愚蠢，天真，无知，对外人抱有百分之百的信心，不设防备。

　　就算变成了猫，Eduardo性格里的东西也没有改变。

　　Mark在心里对此嗤之以鼻，但又不想躲开巴西甜心的主动亲热，哪怕整张脸都让Eduardo舔得湿漉漉的，直到他被动地失去了初吻。

　　Well，严格意义上讲这并不算得上是一个吻，但Mark依然斤斤计较。

　　他决定向这只不知死活的猫咪讨回来。

　　Mark扣住Eduardo的后脑勺，稍微施了点力气，防止对方逃脱。

　　然后他狠狠地把自己的嘴唇撞上了Eduardo的，猫咪的惊叫被堵在了嘴里。

　　天才总是对任何事都无师自通。

　　Mark的舌头轻而易举地撬开了Eduardo的牙齿，他甚至调戏似的一一扫过了它们，确认了Eduardo不会反抗，Mark的动作逐渐变得放肆，他强势地在Eduardo的口腔中翻搅，舔过每一寸黏膜，汲取甜蜜的汁液。

　　终于，在他和Eduardo都要窒息的前一秒，Mark放过了对方的嘴。

　　Eduardo被亲得小脸红扑扑的，嘴巴也红肿湿润，两只大眼睛像是蒙了一层雾，眼神都迷离了起来，除了一些破碎的音节，再发不出别的声音。

　　Mark这才满意。

　　他确信自己已经从Eduardo这里把刚刚的损失给连本带利地讨了回来。

　　不过这不代表他不可以再多索取点别的。

　　出生在美利坚，人人都是野心家和资本家，在这一点上Mark比Eduardo多了一些先天优势，即便后者才是学经济的那个。

　　Mark开始了他的资本原始积累。

　　“Wardo.”

　　Mark揉了揉猫咪的耳朵，Eduardo重重地颤抖了一下，但是没有躲。

　　“做我的宠物吧。”

　　他自顾自地说到，嘴角上翘的弧度完全不加掩饰。

　　

　　第二天一早，Mark睁眼，看到恢复原样的Eduardo一副不知所措的样子把自己藏进了飘窗里，Mark直白的视线只能让他更无助。

　　Mark从床上坐了起来，揉了揉眼睛，再次望向Eduardo的目光犀利得像两道射线，泛着幽蓝色的冷光，这让他的好友忍不住打了个寒噤，被Mark的双眼精准地捕捉到。

　　“说吧。”

　　他的语调没有什么起伏。

　　但他的心可不是。

　　Eduardo的嘴张了张，后面总是闭上。他可怜兮兮地看着自己的好友，居然还左右张望了一圈，仿佛是期待有人能突然出现拯救他，但最后都落了空。

　　“你是来自外星的物种吗，Wardo？”

　　不肯说，那他问好了。

　　Eduardo把头摇得飞快。

　　“还是被进行过非法人体实验？”

　　Eduardo继续重复摇头这一动作。

　　“你是只猫咪？”

　　他用的是“kitten”这种幼稚且可爱的词。

　　Eduardo迟疑地点了点头。

　　“你还是人类？”

　　Eduardo用力地点头。

　　“Okay，”Mark耸耸肩，结束了连珠炮般的盘问，“这就够了。”

　　

　　当Mark重新躺回床上，闭上眼睛准备睡个回笼觉，他感觉到了一些动静。

　　Mark张开双臂，任由没有猫耳朵猫尾巴的Wardo钻进自己胸膛。

　　“你记得发生了什么？”

　　Mark沉吟着问到。

　　“……”

　　Eduardo沉默了很久，几乎过了有一个世纪那么长，Mark都要睡着了，才听到对方细微得就要听不见的声音回答。

　　“我记得。”

　　意思是Eduardo知道所有自己猫化之后干的蠢事。

　　包括那两个吻。

　　忽然，Mark很想笑，但是他忍住了。

　　“那你要做我的宠物吗？”

　　

　　Do you want to be my pet?

　　论不要脸，没有谁能敌得过Mark这种搞计算机的宅男。

　　Dustin曾经用Mark的证件照做过一个表情包，都不用P，加上配字就直接slay了。

　　“我（Mark）是一个没有感情的程序猿。”

　　单凭他那张性冷淡的脸，Mark可以在任意的此类型比赛（如果真的有）中拿冠军。

　　Mark面上毫无波澜实则饶有兴致地盯着Eduardo露在外面的耳朵看，隔着T恤都能感受到对方脸颊的热度。

　　

　　“Yes.”

　　他的宠物这样回答。

　　感觉还不错。

　　Mark姑且把从心脏涌出的情绪称为愉悦。

　　

　　他没想到Eduardo的话还剩了半句。

　　“……master.”

　　呃……这可能就有点过了。

　　Mark面无表情地咽了一口口水。

　　但是大脑已经自动为他默认了这个称呼。

　　

　　不知道为什么，Mark觉得自己其实是拥有了一个男朋友，只不过对方恰好是只猫咪。

　　可男朋友跟宠物的区别很大吗？

　　Mark扒拉了一会儿头上的卷毛，得出结论。

　　一点也不大。

 

TBC


	2. 下

下

　　猫咪状态下的Wardo总是呆呆的，看起来好像生病了，反应要比平时慢上好多倍，最喜欢一个人安静地缩在角落，一言不发，盘着腿坐在小沙发上，把尾巴紧紧地抱住。眼睛半眯，长而卷曲的睫毛像两片蝴蝶翅膀，懒洋洋地扑闪着，小脑袋一点一点，两只耳朵也跟着小幅度地晃动。

　　但只要Mark一出现，或者一逗他，原本还软趴趴的小猫咪就会立马充满电。他喜欢跟Mark玩，因为心里已经把对方认作了主人。Eduardo和市面上的那些纯种猫没什么两样，也许还要更血统纯正一点，被怎么对待都不会生气和挠人，反而一直很黏Mark，最过分可能就只是用尾巴尖拍拍他的手，触感和最好的毛绒玩具差不多。

　　

　　Mark喜欢操自己的小猫咪。

　　在把人逗累在床上瘫着过后，Mark便会开始享受属于自己的美味。

　　扒光猫咪身上多余的衣服是步骤一。

　　Eduardo有一双随时都水汪汪的斑比眼，看向Mark的目光饱含着单纯和信任，对于接下来他们要做的事没有什么概念。

　　好在Mark的道德底线够低，每次都能够把诱拐猫咪这种事做得及其顺手，并且毫无半分愧疚之心。

　　本来Eduardo就是他的宠物，Mark只是在行使他作为主人的正当权利。

　　被剥光的Wardo全身滑溜溜的，皮肤细腻得像一块名贵的丝绸，又白皙到了透明的程度，很难有人不想要在上面留点什么印记。

　　Mark把自己猫咪的四肢展平，没有忘记给对方的腰下面垫一个枕头，像他的Wardo这样娇气的小少爷是很讨厌平躺的，尾巴被压着并不是什么舒服的感觉，当然，为了方便接下来要发生的事情不得不这么做。

　　这时Eduardo只会天真又纯洁地看着他，乖乖地任人施为，圆翘的鼻头不时皱一皱，敏锐地捕捉到空气里荷尔蒙的味道。

　　等Mark把他们两个都脱得差不多了过后，他开始享用Eduardo的身体。

　　小猫咪的乳尖是饭前甜点，像两颗小樱桃点缀在Eduardo的胸前，Mark俯下脑袋细细品尝，另一边的由他的手指照顾所以不会受到冷落。

　　Eduardo的呼吸变得有些急促，但这个程度的玩弄还只是很轻，Mark至少没有跟第一次一样咬破他的乳头。

　　猫咪状态下的Eduardo总是敏感，感官被扩大了不知道多少倍，但每次到了这种时候身上又都是软绵绵的，力气好像被抽走一半，除了咿咿呀呀地叫也没有别的引起Mark注意的手段。

　　“唔……”

　　Mark慢慢放肆了起来，在把Wardo的乳尖吸吸舔舔弄得红肿挺立之后，他毫不克制地用上了牙齿，不考虑自己的猫咪会不会痛，不轻不重地啃咬那一小块肉粒，舌头来回戳着乳孔，试图让对方在没怀孕的情况下就为自己产乳。

　　头顶传来了Eduardo的啜泣声，他的宠物太不经玩了，仅仅是这样就受不了。Eduardo在Mark的身下不停地扭动，尾巴绕到身前缠住他正在欺负猫咪另一颗奶头的手，Mark的动作停顿了一会儿，最终还是暂时放过了Eduardo的乳尖。

　　“Wardo。”

　　Mark恋恋不舍地离开Eduardo的胸前，不忘用舌尖流连忘返几次。

　　他的声线比平时低沉不少，情欲把他的嗓子灼得沙哑，像是沙漠中缺水的旅人，而Eduardo是他的水源。

　　清澈，干净，甜蜜，透过那双棕色的小鹿眼Mark可以望到一片湖泊。

　　他不知道此刻自己的目光有多热烈，只是一只小猫咪的Wardo被吓到了，脑袋两边的耳朵轻轻地动了动，身体也在试图往后缩，但Mark就这样压在他身上，手臂撑在他的两侧，Eduardo根本躲不开。

　　Mark的眼睛很蓝，因为眉骨高的缘故而显得格外深邃，被他不动声色地盯着，又无法从里面读出点什么，会有一种很强烈的压迫感和侵略感，让人处于被动的状态。

　　说实话，Eduardo并不担心Mark会伤害他，他们之间除了主人/宠物还有一层校友的关系，但这不妨碍自己对他怀有恐惧——很少，只在特定时期产生。

　　作为最传统的猫咪，Eduardo本能地害怕比他们大无数倍的猫科动物，比如那些捕食者，猎豹，老虎，狮子。尽管从体型上Mark并不占优势，可他无时无刻都不在表现得像一只雄狮，不仅神色像，就连性格也像。

　　“你怎么这么胆小，宝贝，”Mark的眼底流露出一丝愉悦，声音里也带上了笑意，“我还什么都没做，你就吓坏了。”

　　说完他碰了碰Eduardo的猫耳朵，然后温柔地亲吻了那里，毛茸茸的耳朵尖拂过他的嘴唇，Mark忍住了没有去咬。

　　适得其反，这种话又把Eduardo惹生气了，他的猫咪不满地瞪他，眼睛睁得圆圆的，虚张出一副凶巴巴的声势，可一开口就全破了功。

　　“Meow！”

　　软软糯糯，跟只炸了毛的小奶猫一样。

　　Mark毫不掩饰为这个而勃起，反倒是非常理直气壮，胯下的器官即使还没完全硬起来尺寸已经颇为可观，正抵在Wardo的腿根，像一头蛰伏在丛林里的野兽，觊觎着自己美味可口的猎物——Eduardo紧致湿暖的小肉洞，它被他的宠物藏在了后面，Mark需要掰开Eduardo的腿才能肏到。

　　但他没有立刻这样干，Mark要先安抚他的猫咪，做一些对方喜欢的前戏，包括挠挠猫咪的脖子，揉肚皮，拍屁股，以及，顺着毛撸尾巴。把人伺候舒服了Wardo会柔顺得像个小婊子，甚至还会主动翻到Mark身上坐下去，腰臀上下左右地起伏摇晃，青涩又放荡地骑Mark的阴茎，从嘴里吐出模糊的淫叫，变相地赞美着主人慷慨赐予的大肉棒。

　　这些以往的性经历直接让Mark的性器硬到发痛，他的心跳和喘息都变快了。感觉到属于主人的那部分在胀大，嚣张地杵在自己腿间，Eduardo下意识地把腿盘上了Mark的腰，小屁股对着那处蹭来蹭去，懂事得不得了。

　　Mark自然也没有必要客气。他低头重新亲了亲Eduardo的乳头，靠近心脏的那颗，Mark听见了猫咪紊乱的心跳声，但这并没有为对方引来怜悯，Mark重重地吮吸了一遍Eduardo已经快被玩得破皮的小奶尖，感受他的宠物在自己身下狠狠地哆嗦和战栗，Mark心里升起了一股难以名状的满足感。

　　“Me...Meow…Mar, Mark.”

　　他的Wardo艰难地喊着他的名字，如果让外人来听绝对会认为Eduardo叫的还是断断续续的“喵”，然而Mark却能分辨得出这几个读音相近的音节——训练的结果，他喜欢他的猫咪边被干边喊自己的名字。

　　Mark抬起头，冷酷又火热地扫视过自己的宠物，他虹膜上的那抹钴蓝更加幽暗深沉，像是等待酝酿出一场海洋风暴，瞳孔因为大脑神经的兴奋而扩大，望向Eduardo的眼神充满了铺天盖地的征服欲。

　　在Eduardo感到不安之前，Mark又若无其事地移开视线，然后再看进他的眼睛，里面只剩下大片大片的冷静，Eduardo本能地想跟主人亲近，甜软地叫了一声，拉长音调，光裸的手臂自动搂上他的脖子，两条要命的腿把Mark的腰夹得更紧，大腿也在被那条猫尾巴若有若无地蹭。

　　“小骚货。”

　　猫咪状态下的Eduardo脑子迟钝听不懂脏话，Mark才能面无表情地从嘴里吐出刻薄的评论，但他的下身却很诚实，硬邦邦地顶在Eduardo平坦的腹部，前端已经在滴水了，迫不及待地想肏进Wardo很会勾引男人的甬道。

　　Eduardo只是半疑惑半懵懂地看着他，可能觉得Mark太凶了还好心地给他舔脸，想要安慰自己的主人。

　　“我要干你，宝贝。”

　　Mark躲开了猫咪的舌头和口水的攻势，手指恶意地掐了掐Eduardo的尾巴根，在他的宠物闷哼着翘起尾巴躲避折磨时，顺理成章地把指节塞进了对方被带着张开的小穴里。

　　“呜呜……”

　　虽然做过很多次，Eduardo还是不习惯异物进入体内的那一瞬间。他从喉咙里发出呜咽声，浓密的睫毛上迅速地弥漫出水汽，眼尾也有些发红，整张脸都皱到了一起，活像一只受了苦的斑比，如果忽略掉那对耷拉下来的猫耳朵。

　　Mark不是个容易心软的人，在床上更是一向的铁石心肠，在看到自己的宠物这副可怜兮兮的样子，他不但没收手，反而被激起了心里的施虐欲，想要残忍地侵犯他的猫咪，让Wardo只能抱着肚子哭，连抱怨Mark射太多进去的力气都没有。

　　旖旎过火的想象使得Mark有点失控，他一只手钳着Eduardo的腰，另一只猛地推进了一根手指，对猫咪的哭闹充耳不闻，凶悍地挤开企图阻碍的肉壁，又快又狠地开始指奸自己的宝贝。

　　Mark的右手握惯了重剑，手腕擅长施力，做起这个来更是肆无忌惮，没一会儿Eduardo就尝出滋味来了，肠道不再排斥他，而是配合地含着Mark的指头，像对待Mark的阴茎一般，模拟性交那样吞吞吐吐。

　　“嗯……Meo…Meow，唔……”

　　猫咪的叫声变得甜腻，Mark死死地盯着他的宠物，看着潮红慢慢爬上Eduardo的脖子和脸颊，棕色的鹿眼里泛出一层一层的波纹，它们是Eduardo情动的信号，他再清楚不过。

　　淫靡的水声从身下传来，Mark没有使用润滑剂，但他的Wardo已经被插出了水，他不怀好意地屈起指尖，在那个熟悉的位置上按了按，差不多是同时换来了猫咪的尖叫，以及周围穴肉的绞紧。

　　“啊……Ma…Mar…k，Mar…k。”

　　Eduardo最受不住这个，挂在Mark身上的腿也支撑不住落在了床上，呈现出的大敞姿态更是便利了拿手指操他的卷毛宅男，Eduardo渐渐地叫都叫不出来，脚趾因为快感蜷缩，双腿也直打颤。

　　“来吧，Wardo。”

　　感受到猫咪明显变化的Mark加快了手上的速度，另一只手也体贴地握住Eduardo身前早就硬了的性器，他的气息有些不稳，额头上的汗珠从鼻梁滴下，“啪嗒”一声砸到了Eduardo的眼角，混合着对方的眼泪一起流下。

　　藏在肠道里的前列腺被不停地刺激，Eduardo叫得越来越甜，Mark粗粝的指腹用力擦过那块浅浅的地方，再捅进甬道深处翻搅攫取甜蜜的汁液。Eduardo招架不住这样的亵玩，节节败退，求情似的哼哼着，想让Mark放过自己，但他只会更加过分，Eduardo无助地抱紧了Mark的后背，脸埋进他的肩窝，不再向施暴者讨饶，而是尽力从对方那里寻求自己需要的慰藉和安全感。

　　“嗯！Mar…Mark……啊！！”

　　他的宠物绷紧全身，过后剧烈地颤抖起来，Mark停下了动作，感觉到两只手里的潮湿。

　　

　　“呜呜呜……”

　　Eduardo几乎要把自己哭抽过去，他推开前一秒还被牢牢抱住的Mark，用尽全部的力气，不让对方碰自己一丁点。他侧卧着蜷起身体，像母体里的胚胎，缩成小小的一团，雪白的尾巴也在保护Eduardo，包围着他的脚。这一切在Mark的眼里都非常可爱。

　　他也顺便躺了下来，从后面搂住Eduardo的肩膀，趁人看不见，上瘾般的亲吻对方纤长的颈部，唇舌沿着优雅的线条往上含住猫咪的耳朵，唾液把那上面的绒毛打湿成一缕一缕的，Eduardo条件反射地动了一下耳朵尖，被Mark惩罚性地咬了一口，力道却是轻轻的。

　　Mark含糊地叫着自己宠物的名字，一只手的掌心贴合着猫咪弓起的背上突起的脊椎，不断来回安抚摩擦，等Eduardo放松戒备缓慢地把双腿从胸口移到下边，Mark就立刻把手从对方的腰底下穿过去，手臂横亘在Eduardo的腹部，另一只手握着猫尾巴把玩。他还用自己的脚勾住了Eduardo的，防止这只猫咪再整个团成猫团子，他无从下口。

　　强硬而带有迷惑性的爱抚瓦解了Eduardo的警惕，这本来应该是猫最基本的属性。Mark乐见其成，把尾巴还给他的宠物抱在身前，手指顺着对方的股缝滑到了还湿润着的穴口，Wardo的小屁股不自觉地往后蹭了蹭，讨好主人已经成了本能。

　　Mark奖励似的在Eduardo的颈侧落下细细密密的亲吻，两根手指在那张小嘴周围的褶皱上按压，他的Wardo难耐地叫了出声，Mark把它视作催促，于是没有犹豫地将指头推了进去。

　　这次和之前不一样，Mark的手指不再是为了给自己的猫咪尝甜头，而是在扩张对方待会儿要接纳他的通道。

　　Eduardo的后面又窄又紧，Mark不想在插入的过程中弄痛他的宠物，所以前期准备他会做得久一点，即便小Mark快硬到爆炸。

　　两根指头耐心地做着开拓Wardo私处领地的工作，他的猫咪还是很欢迎他，没有任何阻止Mark手指前进的迹象，被摸到了很深的地方。Eduardo的甬道滑腻腻的，水多得像女人，Mark已经可以想象他的阴茎塞到里面的感觉，那一刹那他甚至失智嫉妒起了自己的手指。

　　很快，Mark抽出它们换上了阴茎，快到Eduardo都没来得及反应他就把怒胀的龟头插了进去。Mark扣紧了对方的腰，一寸一寸把滚烫的性器顶进Wardo的内里，连最为粗壮的根部也尽数埋入，只剩下沉甸甸的囊袋滞留在Eduardo的体外。

　　等彻底搞定这个，他的猫咪只能哼哼唧唧地从鼻腔里发出声音，断断续续地叫着填满自己的主人。

　　“Mar…Mar…k——”

　　侧卧的姿势比他们平时做的要轻松不少，Mark只用抬起Eduardo的一条腿，就可以畅快淋漓地肏他的宝贝了。

　　Eduardo的身体是比天堂还要美好的存在，除了快乐Mark暂时感知不到别的，他毫无章法地撞击着Wardo的体内，用粗长狰狞的阴茎破开里面层叠的软肉，整根没入又整根抽出，大开大合地干自己的猫咪，直到Eduardo被插得屁股里的水都装不下，随着Mark的动作溅得到处都是，让浅色的床单染上星星点点的污渍。

　　“Wardo是只淫荡的猫咪，”他半喟叹半嘲笑地说到，挺胯的力度丝毫没有减轻，“好会咬，我都快动不了了。”Mark指的是对方一阵一阵紧缩的甬道。

　　“宝贝要到了吗。”

　　这不是一个问句，他的手往下握住Eduardo被前列腺液打湿得一塌糊涂的阴茎，顶端的尿道口提前张开，精液就要吐出来了，Mark用指甲不经意地刮过，再以拇指堵住那道湿红的缝隙，给予自己的宠物一点轻微的虐待，不准Eduardo在没有被允许的情况下射精。

　　“呜呜！！”

　　白到发光的肌肤被汗水打湿，皮下似乎能看到青色的血管，Eduardo无措地抓着Mark的放在自己腹部的手，尾巴都不管了，生理性泪水模糊了暖棕色的眼睛，嘴唇嗫嚅着，却半天没吐出一个有意义的词。

　　“想要就得争取，Wardo。”

　　Mark掰过Eduardo的脑袋，悉数舔去那张漂亮脸蛋上的泪，抽送总算放缓，巨大的性器如同蛰伏的野兽，缓慢地在Eduardo娇嫩的甬道中挺动，等待对方适应。

　　“Mark…Mark……呜……”

　　Eduardo找回了自己的声音，但依旧说不出话，只能一直叫Mark的名字，带有口音的语调听上去像是在抱怨和撒娇，哽咽的哭腔把它们打得七零八落。他被操得太厉害了，由Mark赋予的疼痛和酸胀充盈着他的下体和小腹，那根不属于自己的阴茎在此刻支配着Eduardo的神经，过载的电流一遍一遍地穿透他的全身，Eduardo感到既难受又舒服。

　　“Ple…please……”

　　这是猫化的Eduardo学会说的除“Mark”外的第二个词。

　　他的宠物在博取同情，等着他的心被软化的机会。

　　“Tell me more.”

　　他贴着Eduardo的嘴唇说到，强势又不失温柔，禁锢着对方铃口的手已经放开，而是摩挲着精神抖擞的小Wardo，若有若无地挑逗。

　　Eduardo发出了一声呻吟，奶声奶气的，仿佛是只刚出生眼睛还没睁开的小猫崽子，想要把腿放下来合拢，却被Mark直接握着脚踝曲起到了胸前，完完全全地把私处暴露在空气里，他堂而皇之地把暗红色的巨物捣进Eduardo的身体里，像是在以上帝的名义做这件事般的天经地义。

　　“嗯！Mark……Mark，啊！”

　　在被连续地攻击下，Eduardo开始尖叫和发抖，小腹不断地抽搐，吞吃着Mark性器的肠道也在有规律地痉挛和收缩，温热的精液弄脏了Mark的手掌。

　　还在高潮的愣怔里，Eduardo只会应激地轻颤，大眼睛失焦地望着前方，一副茫然又无辜的模样，哼出的鼻音还带着委屈的意味。

　　血气一股脑地冲上头顶，Mark有些抑制不住，他用称得上粗鲁的动作地肏着Wardo软乎乎的甬道，凶狠地抽插。他的宠物吃不消，又没力气挣扎，只能摇摆着尾巴扫过Mark的大腿，要他知道自己在抗议。

　　他粗喘了一会儿，阴茎被Eduardo汁水充沛的小洞按摩得胀到最大，Mark几乎抵着他的宠物操，每次只拔出一点，血管虬曲的茎身全部被包裹在Wardo的甬道里，最后几下过后，他硕大的龟头钉在最深处，不动了。

　　

　　大量的精液灌满了Eduardo的肚子，在Mark退出来的时候，他的猫咪的入口都合不拢，白色的浊液夹杂着对方的淫水淅淅沥沥地滑出Eduardo的体外，洇湿了身下的床单。

　　“宝贝，你真乖。”

　　心满意足的主人忘记了帮宠物清理善后，只顾抱着恹恹欲睡的猫咪一起滚进被褥里。

　　睡着前，Mark在Eduardo的脸颊上留下一个亲吻。

 

FIN


End file.
